HIS GIRL ACE
by RL4ever
Summary: Rogan! Rory is tired of being an ACE reporter. She just wants the simple things in life. Can Logan change her mind? I am bad at summaries. This story is based on His Girl Friday.
1. Chapter 1

His Girl Ace

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or His Girl Friday.

It all happened in the "Dark Ages" of the Newspaper game-- when to a reporter "getting that story" justified anything short of murder. Incidentally, you will see in this story no resemblance to the men & women of the press today.

Ready?

Well, once upon a time...

A young women of 26 walks into a crowded, fast pace newsroom. She remembers the stress and headaches she received from doing such work. Boy, what was she thinking.

She walks directly to the front desk to speak to Joan, the front desk assistant. Before she could even speak Joan smiles and greets the women in front of her. "New York Times. Can you hold please? Hi, Rory welcome back. How was your vacation? I have always wanted to go to England. Did you meet Prince William? Did you take pictures?" She always did like rant on and on about everything, Rory thought.

"Hey Joan, is the lord of the universe in," asked Rory. Joan replied with a nod. As Rory was about to march her way towards his office, a tall man with dark hair steps up behind and whispers the loving and tender words into her ear. Rory blushes. She turns around to find her loving fiancé, Martin, smiling down at her. He was curious, of why they had to stop by the newsroom at all. They were supposed to be going to this insane place called Stars Hallow to meet her mother. He hoped after their long talk that she had the newspaper world behind her. She was supposed to be the trophy wife his father told him to find before he died.

"Darling, ten minutes is to long to stay away from you." Rory blushed again. She kissed him and told him to stay put and that she would only be a second.

She was flattered that a man would pay her high complaints. It had been so long since she met or even dated a guy that talked to her like she was a women rather than a newswoman or pal. Rory knew that Martin wanted a house wife. She decided that she didn't need the news business anymore. She just needed someone to make her feel special, loved. With that thought, she walked through the crowded, busy office with her head up high and stormed right into Logan's office.

Logan was sitting in comfortable chair listening to Colin go on about his nagging society wife and daughter. He swears never to have a society wife. He needed someone who spoke her mind and didn't take crap from him. When someone walked into his office, the two men saw the same slim tough girl reporter walk in all high and mighty. Colin was glad to see reporter girl. Things haven't been the same since she broke up with Logan. Logan's ex-wife was a spitfire and didn't take any of his crap. Not to mention she was a damn fine reporter. "Rory, how are you? Anything new happen in London," asked Colin. "Come on you would hold out on an old friend would you?"

Logan couldn't take this anymore. He got up from his desk and practically pushed the Colin out so he could talk to Rory. Then Walter, one of the editors, sneaked in and annoucned, "Hey Rory, look boss just wanted to let you know that the Governor didn't sign the retreat."

"What? He said he would."

"Well, the smuck changed his mind and the execution is still set for midnight tonight."

"Please get a hold of the governor and tell him that I'M calling to tell him if he doesn't change his mind I'll make sure not to advertise any of his ads in any of my papers come election next year."

"Boss, you can't do that. We have been a democratic paper since FDR."

"Walter, my man, will still will after he comes to his senses. Now go make that call, please."

"Bye Rory. Welcome back."

What a mess. Then he turned to her. _His Ace._ He hasn't seen her in so long. When she asked for some time off, he said NO. He couldn't be without her that long. True when she asked for the divorce he gave it to her, but he knew she would not let up. In truth, he missed her. She was his one and only, though he did not diserve her. He gave in and let her have a tiny vacation, but she wasn't due for a couple of more days. He wondered. Why she was here?

"How are you Logan," piped in Rory. Knocking Logan out of his trance. "Fine Ace, how was your trip? Ready to come back. I know you missed me, but you should have stayed home the last couple of days and rested. Trust me you'll need it with the mess that you just heard," he replied with his famous smirk.

Rory looked at him and smiled. "Same old Logan. Thinks everyone is here to please him. To treasure him. To bend to his every wim. "What do you want Ace?" Being a little ticked by her comment.

"I am getting married."


	2. Married

**Married?**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or His Girl Friday.

Logan sat down on the corner of his desk to keep his balance of not falling over from the news. His eyes widened. He wasn't sure that he heard her right. _His _Ace getting married? To another man!!!!!!!! It had only been one year, three months, and twenty-five days since their divorce. Not that he was counting or anything. To him it felt longer. Had he really lost her forever? He couldn't process this information yet and not even with a drink in his hand. Of course, being the kind of guy he is he would not show her his true emotions.

"That's great Ace. Congrats. Now about this story..."

"Logan", Rory tried to interrupt.

" I was thinking that you can go down to the courthouse..."

"Logan", again not getting through.

" and get an interview with Vincent Sparks. You know he would only talk to you."

"Logan!!!" she finally yelled.

"What, you need to get down there now."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm here to turn in my resignation. I'm going to get married in two weeks and we are moving to Boston."

"Great Rory, now what am I supposed to do now? The biggest story of the year and I can't get an interview with the convicted cop killer because you want to suddenly move to Boston. I need my star reporter to get the breaking story."

"Logan I don't want to be a reporter anymore. I'm twenty-six years old. I want to have kids. I want to travel the world without reporting what is going on in the area. I want live with someone who will love and respect me."

This hit Logan like a ton of bricks. He wanted to have kids too. He wanted her to have his kids. The little blond haired, blue-eyed kids that Emily envisioned that they would have. It made him sad that she didn't want kids with him. He had to do something. He couldn't have this sick feeling in the pit of his stomach anymore.

"I want to meet him."

"What?" Rory asked confusingly.

"I want to meet him. I need to meet the guy how has stolen your heart. Where is he in the lobby?"

"Logan. I don't think that is a good idea." But it was to late. Logan was already out the door heading towards the lobby.

Logan's heart was racing. What am I going to do, he thought. This has never happened to me before. Sure Rory had other boyfriends before him that came into their lives, but this guy was taking his Ace out of his life. He would not let that happen.

Rory was puzzled. Why was Logan so determined to meet Martin? Is he jealous? He is a little to late to be getting jealous. Where was he one year, three months, and twenty-five days ago (the day of their divorce)? Not that she was counting or anything.

As Logan walked into the lobby he saw an older man walking towards him. Well, Ace always did have a thing for older men, but this man was old enough to be her father. He shook the man's hand and starting giving him his congratulations on the marriage. The older gentleman looked confused and replied, "Sir, I am not getting married."

"Then who are you?" Logan yelled.

"I happen to be every happily married with two children. I have no recollection of what you're referring to. I am here for a job interview."

Just as the older gentleman finished his statement. A younger man with brown hair got off his cell phone and started to shake Logan's hand. "Hi, I'm Martin Andrews. I'm the man marrying Rory."

_Shit, I had a much better chance with the older guy. I can't believe that this man is the man who is going to take MY Ace away from me. I am not going to let her go without a fight. Not like last time._

"Logan Huntzberger. Sorry, I just assumed Ace would be the older guy. She has always had a sore spot for older men."

"Ace?" Martin questioned.

"That's my nickname for Rory. She has always been an ace at reporting. So I call her My little Ace Reporter."

"But I really am not that little. His ego is just to big that hardly anybody can fit inside a room." Rory said. Making sure Logan does not embarrass her or himself with common information.

"Ace, we both know that you can eat like elephant. I am still amazed that you don't look like one."

"What can I say? Mommy gave me good genes and my love for coffee."

"Of course, how can I forget your precious coffee?"

"Speaking of coffee. I did to get some. It has been three hours since my last fix."

"Well, since you are coffee depraved why don't I take you both out to lunch? I mean I can hear about how you meet and where the wedding will be and all that jazz."

"Logan, I don't think that is a great idea."

"Don't be silly Ace. It would be my pleasure. We will even to go Murphy's Bar on Second. I know you love their coffee and I can get a steak."

"Fine, but we have to leave in less than two hours. Our train leaves in three."

"Fine. Fine. I will get you on your precious train with time to spare."

If Logan had anything to do with it they would not make the train and his Ace would stay in New York with him always.

A/N: SORRY: I'm so sorry for the long update. School and work are a nightmare at the moment. I had free time to write this so enjoy it while it lasts.

Clarity- everything that happened in season six and before happened in this story. When Logan returned from London they got married. She was 22 and he was 24. Rory and Logan are divorced. She was tired of Logan always working, and trying not to be his father, but he became his father in the work sense. He didn't fight for her at the end of their marriage. So she asked for the divorce to make him wake up, but of course backfired. I'm thinking of adding Finn and Lorelei to the story soon. What do you think? Colin is a lawyer, he represents Vincent Sparks. Rory is currently feeling like she did at the end of season five when she didn't know what to do with her life. And this story is a Rogan for those who don't know. I can't wait until the season finale of the show. I am so sad. I heard rumors that the romance of Logan and Rory is no more. Tear, Tear. Thanks and review. RL4ever


End file.
